It was suppose to be us - Amore Mio
by wouldbeking87
Summary: Draco lives his life with the question of what if? Author's Note:World and Characters belong to J.K. Rowlings. This is rated mature also there maybe some American slang usage instead of British so forgive me for that. Enjoy and leave comments thanks guys. A/U
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note** **: Hello just a few disclamiers. First the story is something I came up with and decided to use Harry Potter characters, which the World and Characters belong to J.K. Rowlings. This is rated mature also there maybe some American slang usage instead of British so forgive me for that. Enjoy and leave comments thanks guys.**

 **It was suppose to be us- Amore mio**

 **Chapter 1**

Draco sat in his study. His head rested against the palm of one hand while the other held a NEAT glass filled with 50 year old elven scotch. How everything went wrong he didn't know, what he did know was this was how his life was going to be like. He could hear Astoria humming a lullaby to to his son. He lifted the glass to his mouth and took a small sip looking down at his wedding ring. He loved Astoria, but he knew his heart belonged to another and his mind wondered if she felt the same. He wondered if she ever laid in bed at night thinking of him like he thought of her in all hours of the day.

"Master, dinner will be ready soon." The house elf stood at the door.

"Thank you, Wendsy." Draco stood up and walked over to the bookcase.

He took out a book and opened it revealing the inside to be hollow. He pulled the picture that laid within and looked at it he smiled at the couple in the picture. The couple was Draco smiling with his arms tightly wrapped around the waist of the beautiful girl who was laughing each time he nozzled his face within her long red hair and kissed her neck. He had never believed Ginny would have given him the chance she had but the three years they were together was some of his best. Now she was with scar head, and he settled for Astoria.

"Draco, dear are you coming to dinner?" Astoria called out from the hallway.

"I'm coming Tori, were you able to put Scorpius to bed?" Draco headed into the hallway as the picture burned away in the fire.

* _Flashback_ *

Draco was looking at new quidditch supplies, debating on either new gear or broom, he was too focus to notice anyone had come up to him.

"You know ferret, I don't think they make extra extra small gear." His head snapped to look at he voice to see Ginny Weasley looking at the gear as well.

"Weaslette, I do believe the second hand gear is on the other side of the store, but then again maybe you can see if they have a clearance area. Then maybe you can afford it."

GInny laughed as she grabbed some gloves, "Well ferret it was fun catching up and all but gotta go."

He watched as she walked away he could swear he thought he saw disappointment on her face. Confused he watched her walk away shaking her head as she waited in line to pay.

"Hey Weas...Ginny?" Using her given name made her look at him in suprise.

"Look I know we have never seen eye to eye on some, well ok a lot of things. Could maybe we start over and try to move on past how we have grown up?" Draco searched her eyes for some glimmer of hope.

She shook her laugh looking at her feet,"Give me one reason why, Malfoy."

"Because I..I. I know I've been horrible to you and your family and friends before the war but I've changed and I just want to prove it please."

GInny smiled, "Only because you said please."

* _End_ *

"Draco have you heard a word I've said to you?" Draco looked to see Astoria and his mother looking at him.

"Sorry no, I was just thinking about work, my apologies Mother, Astoria." Draco took a sip from his soup and a sip from his scotch.

"I said your father sent a letter today from Azkaban he has an appeal in two weeks and things might be in his favor, so you won't have to worry about the family busniess and can do what you would like to do." Narcissa smiled as she sipped her wine.

Draco nodded his head and wondered what he would even think about doing. He heard the faint sound of a baby crying. without even thinking he rose up from the table stopping the other two.

"I'll tend to him, you two finish."

Draco walked down the hallway to Scorpius' room and looked down at the small baby that was crying. As he lifted him up it was almost instant the crying stopped, "Oh, I see you just want attention huh." Draco laughed.

As he walked around the room a small tapping came to the window. Looking over at the window he didn't recongize the owl. He opened the window and the owl looked at him turning it head in curiousity. Draco took the letter from the owl and looked it over no name was on it. He shifted the baby in his arms and opened the letter.

 _I know this letter is completely out of the blue, but I've found myself thinking about you, about us today. Could you maybe meet me at The Palomar tomorrow for lunch, if not I understand. Hope you are well._

 _Tesoro_

Draco felt his breath catch as he re-read the letter and stopping at the pet name he use to call GInny from time to time. He looked to see Scorpius had falled asleep on his shoulder and drool was all over his shirt. He softly laid the baby down and quickly grabbed a quill and wrote on the bottom half of the letter.

 _I'll be there_

 _Amore mio_

 **I hope you enjoy this is going to be a complete opposite from my other story more light and funny please leave reviews and be good guys and gals**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note** **: Hello just a few disclamiers. First the story is something I came up with and decided to use Harry Potter characters, which the World and Characters belong to J.K. Rowlings. This is rated mature also there maybe some American slang usage instead of British so forgive me for that. Enjoy and leave comments thanks guys.**

 **Word Definitions:**

 **Tesoro mio - My treasure/ darling**

 **Amore mio - My Love**

 **Chapter 2**

 _Six years ago-2000_

Draco was feeling his leg starting to bounce from nerves. He checked his pocket watch again, noticing it had only been 2 minutes since he last checked.

"What's wrong Ferret, think I was going to back out?" Ginny smiled as she sat down across from him.

Draco stood up til she sat down, "No just nervous, not many people outside of Slytherin house would agree to lunch with me."

"Well you did ask nicely and you said you wanted to start over, and honestly I could use some time away from the Burrow." Ginny was looking over the menu.

"I'm sorry what?" Draco felt his eyes widen, but before Ginny could answer back their waitress had walked over.

"Are you ready to order?"

Draco motioned to Ginny to order first. After placing their order, Draco returned to his confused look.

"The Burrow is where I live with my family." Ginny raised one eye brow challenging him to say something.

Draco bit the inside of his cheek, "See, changed. Though I think because it's you sitting here I'm not being my old self."

"Why do you say that? Who else would be sitting here?"

"I mean to say if that numb skull..sorry your brother was sitting here I would have had a really hard time being civil." To his surprise Ginny started laughing.

"First off, numb skull is the correct term for Ron. Second, I don't think the two of you could ever be civil, which is why I'm surprised you are wanting to be civil with me."

Draco felt this throat become tight as he tried to swallow, and felt his forehead begin to become slick with sweat, "Well, that in itself is really, well you see I..."

"OK, so I have a steak and kidney pie with mash, for the lovely lady, and a beef wellington for the gentlemen."

Draco looked over his plate checking making sure the steak was medium rare and took his time and enjoyed the first bite.

"You know just because you are eating doesn't get you off the hook of answering my question, Malfoy." Ginny was smiling at him

He took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves, " Well it's because, you see.. I..."

"Draco, just say what's on your mind already would you."

"Because I have had a crush on you for the past two years and I want you to see that I'm not who I was and maybe you would be willing to give me the chance to be your friend and maybe even date." Draco felt like a weight had been lifted.

He stared at his plate waiting for her to say something. He wondered if maybe he had screwed it up and maybe when he looked up, she would be looking at him with disgust, but before he had a chance to look up her hand had reached over and covered his. Draco looked up to see Ginny smiling, he would always remember how see looked that day. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, her face seemed to glow, and her eyes reminded him of rich chocolate.

"Draco, we have all been through alot and had you even asked this a few years ago I would have laughed at you and probably hexed you, but now given everything I believe a change is something we all need."

"So is that a yes?"

"What do you think? Yes it means yes silly." Draco couldn't help by give a small sly smile.

"Well then lets finish here and maybe go doing something you would like to do."

"Sounds good to me let's do that."

dgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdg

 _Present day_

Draco sat in the booth feeling his leg start to bounce from nerves. He started to laugh wondering why he was so nervous to see her after all these years. Before he could stop himself you checked his pocket watch adn see that he had been waiting for almost ten minutes.

"Hi Draco."

Her voice seemed to fill his heart making him smile as he looked up at her, he stood up as she joined him at the booth giving him a hug before sitting. Her red hair was flowing over her shoulders, he inhaled her shampoo, her face still had that glow. It seemed motherhood had been kind to her, his eyes did a quick run over her. She hadn't changed much but could see that she had gained some curves and if possible maybe a cup size in her boobs. He felt the tall tale signs of an erection if he wasn't careful.

"I see you are still a gentleman, it's really good to see you."

"Always a gentleman for you, and it's honestly a surprise to see you. Does Potter know you are seeing me today?" Draco gave a sly smirk.

"That depends, does your lovely wife Astoria know you are here seeing me?" Ginny raised one eye brow.

"Touce, no she doesn't. Merlin only knows what she would say if she did. So what have you been up to?" Draco leaned back taking a drink of water.

The waitress came over and they placed their order.

"Well other than taking care of two little kids and one big kid not alot cause I'm mainly stuck at home, but Mom took the kids today and I really wanted to get out. I was trying to figure out what to do today and I knew Hermione was busy today, and Luna is out of country, then I thought of you and suddenly I wanted to really see you. I know it sounds weird cause we haven't talked in almost 7 years but..."

"I've been on your mind? Yeah it's been the same for me. Last few days I've been finding myself looking at the picture we took together." He saw Ginny smile at the mention of the picture.

"I remember that day very well, you met my parents that day. I was for sure that either Dad or Ron was going to strangle you."

"Yes that was an interesting day. Do you remember our first date?"

"You mean the date I made you watch your first horror movie?"

"Yes that one. Was it The Asylum, I remember you wore that dark green sundress with the straps for the back and the flowing bottom that stopped at your knees."

"You would be one to remember that much about my dress."

"Well yeah, of course. I mean I remember it started slow that day, our hands touching in the popcorn tub, lean in to kiss you, then the kissing started to get more heated..."

"By heated you mean your hands started to roam." Ginny started to blush as she laughed

Draco could only shake his head and smile at her. As they ate their lunch they lost track of time, as they finished they walked out into the streets of London turning into an alley so they could apparate.

"Well, Draco it was really good seeing you again." GInny hugged him laying her head against his chest.

Draco wrapped his arms around her hugging her tight kissing the top of her head, "It better than good it was great to see you to Tesoro mio."

Ginny looked up at him smiling, and without thinking about it he leaned down pressing his lips against hers. At first the kiss was soft and timid, he ran his tongue across her lips and she responded by opening her mouth to him. Kissing her felt like Heaven he deepened the kiss as his hand grabbed her waist.

GInny pushed away, "No, Draco we can't do this. We both are married and have kids now. I'm sorry I should go."

Draco only nodded as he took deep breaths trying to steady himself, "You're right Gin. You have Harry and I have Astoria."

He stepped back allowing her to walk past him. As she brushed pass him, he felt his heart beat harder. He reached out grabbing arm and turning her around he pressed his lips onto her again. She didn't pull away like he was afraid she would, instead she pushed herself towards him matching his hunger in their kiss. Their tongues danced together, Draco pushed her against the wall pinning her there as he broke their kiss,and moving to her neck sucking and biting near her collar bone.

"Draco we need to stop this you need to get back to work I'm sure, but fuck I haven't felt this way in a long time. Merlin we need to go somewhere other then here, I need you, now."

"Well I told my secretary I was meeting potential clients so I have the rest of the day, but where do you suggest we go cause the manor is crawling with my mother and wife."

"Umm, well my house is empty, Harry and Ron are off on assignment and the kids are with Mom."

Draco nodded and Ginny held out her arm. As he grabbed it they apparated to her house. As soon as the room stopped spinning, they resumed kissing and Draco pushed her again the closest wall. She let out a deep growl as he back hit the wall breaking the kiss she kissed against his neck sucking on it, his hand ran down her sides grabbing her ass he lifted her up and her legs wrapped around his waist. he stepped back and walked them into the living room, all while kissing her.

"Where the bedroom?"

"Up the stairs, but I have nothing against the couch there." Ginny's breath had become ragged.

Draco smiled into her neck as he walked them around the couch and sat them down. Ginny straddled Draco's lap, she could feel his length pressed against her inner thigh. She pushed off him and stood up and slowly took her blouse off and removed her pants. Draco leaned back looking at Ginny standing only in red bra and panties, He undid his pants and pull them along with his boxers down around his ankles. He reached down and started to stroke himself, as he watch Ginny sink to her knees smiling at him. She crawled to him like a tiger ready to pounce of her prey, she ran her hand up his legs and up his thighs. She let her boobs run across the top of his legs and over his hard cock, making him let out a deep groan.

Ginny leaned up kissing Draco as he reached up and unclasped her bra, she pulled back letting it fall down. She moved back down letting her boobs go around him as she pushed them together, leaning back she brought his cock up with her boobs. He watched as shee looked up at him, and leaned down slowly licking the tip of his head.

"Merlin I forgot how much of a tease you could be." Draco's breathing has getting heavy and he could feel himself twitch under her stare and touch.

Ginny smiled at him as she lowered her mouth around his tip and started to take him into her mouth going slow, savorying the taste of him, listening to his moans as she moved up and down his shaft. Feeling his hand run through her hair, she felt her panties start to become wet. Draco's hand ran from her hair to her face.

"I want you Ginny. I need you."

Ginny took her cue and pulled away from him. She climb up and straddled him pulling her panties to the side, she guided him into her. Draco's head rocked back at the feelng of entering her. Ginny's eyes closed as she bit her lip as she pushed herself down his length. She leand in and kissed him as she start to rock her hips, Draco deepened the kiss as his hands grabbed her waist, helping her to grind against him as he pushed as deep as he could into her causing her to moan. He kissed down her neck til her reached her nipple sucking it into his mouth, Ginny leaned back her hands shaking as they landed on his knees. Her breaths came out in staggered brusts as she picked up her tempo of rocking her hips feeling his shaft push and rubbing against her clit. Draco ran his hand down to her ass and squeezed it as he start to buck his hips causing him to push into her harder.

"OH fuck Draco, I've forgotten how good you felt, and that you are bigger than Harry." Ginny leaned foward placing her mouth against his neck and bit at the base of his neck as she pick up her pace.

Draco let out a growl as she realized he was getting close and he tried everything to hold back, but was sent over the edge as he felt Ginny's pussy clench around him as she let out a soft cry and collapsed against him. He felt himself pump his seed into her as they both took deep breaths.

"Fuck it's been to long since I've felt that great. Plus I do believe we worked quite a sweat." Draco let out a shaky laugh.

"Oh, I know what you mean I haven't had sex like that, well since last time we were together." Ginny leaned back looking at Draco.

He saw her eyes looking for something, "What's wrong Tesoro?"

"I know I should feel bad about what we have done, but I don't. I mean yes I love Harry but things have just been routine with us, since we got married, and the sex has just been a quick fuck, not like this not.."

"Making love? I know what you mean, it's the same with Astoria, but what are we suppose to do?"

"Well maybe we should put this conversation for another day." Ginny started to climb off Draco, making him moan.

"Merlin I could go again, but that might be a bad idea."

"I forgotten you had alot of stamina, but yes it would be bad you need to get back to work." Ginny got the rest of the way up.

Draco stood up and reached for his pants, but Ginny's hand stopped him, "Wait."

Ginny bent over sucking him back into her mouth moaning as she pulled away.

"Are you done teasing?"

"Yes, Amore mio, I'm done." Draco finished getting dressed.

He leaned over and kissed softly, "Til next time."

dgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdg

 **I hope you enjoyed I'm going back and forth between this story and Escape so just bare with me. Please leave reviews or messages.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note** **: Hello just a few disclamiers. First the story is something I came up with and decided to use Harry Potter characters, which the World and Characters belong to J.K. Rowlings. This is rated mature also there maybe some American slang usage instead of British so forgive me for that. Enjoy and leave comments thanks guys.**

Draco looked down into Ginny's eyes, he felt her legs wrap around his waist as he continued to keep a steady rhythm, feeling his length going into her fully. He reached down and started to kiss her neck causing her to moan out his name, making him thrust harder into her. He kissed down her neck and her chest, sucking one of her nipples into her mouth.

"Draco, what are you doing? Stop."

Draco looked up to see what was wrong , but instead of seeing Ginny looking at him he saw Astoria.

"Why do you do that, you know I hate when you try to do more than what is needed."

"Tori I'm sorry I just got carried away I just wanted..."

"Yes Draco, well per marriage agreement once a week we have sex, just straight and plain sex. So if you are done I need to go and get ready for today and tend to Scropius before I meet up with the girls."

Draco nodded his as he pulled away from Astoria and rolled over watching her walk out of the room wrapping herself in her robe. His head fell back against his pillow as he felt his hard-on dying away. If he had known then what Astoria meant when she had asked for the sex clause in their marriage agreement that it was to her comfort, he would have said no because most times her comfort meant once she was done it didn't matter if he had finished or not and the majority of the time it was the latter.

He felt the early signs of blue balls setting in. He walked into his closet pulling out his attire for the day and laying them on the bed before heading to take his shower. Draco walked into his shower, he heard Astoria yell something from the hall. He didn't bother answering he just finished his shower. Leaning his head against the wall feeling the hot water running over him, he began to picture Ginny. How he wished it was her in his bed, he would have her on all fours, and while getting ready to fuck her, he would wrap his hand into her long red hair and pull it back as he thrusted. It was this image in his head that he was able to get hard again and finish what his wife wouldn't. After a few minutes he was able to relieve himself. Draco stepped out of the shower, and started to get dressed.

Arriving at his office in the ministry Draco barely heard his assisstant as he shut the door. hovering around his desk were memos the one that stuck out to him the most was the one about his father's hearing. Looking at the paperwork on his desk he wondered what he would do if his dad was released and took over. Part of him wanted to go back to playing Quidditch, it would be a great life to just fly around looking into the stands to see his son watching him, maybe even teach him how to play some day. What really got to him was when he would picture his wife it wasn't Astoria sitting beside Scorpius it was Ginny. He knew it would never happen, he was pretty sure he wouldn't hear from her again after their forbidden night. He thought of writing to her but stopped himself.

"Mr. Malfoy you have a vistor sir." His assisstants voice came over the speaker.

"Let them in, thank you."

Malfoy stood up as the door opened and could have sworn time had stopped as he watched Ginny walk in. Her hair was running down over her shoulders down to the top of her green dress that shimmered, and cut down into a v. He could feel himself starting to grow as he looked at her exposed flesh on her breast, he then run down her body to were the dress stopped right at her knees and then to her legs which seemed to go on forever down to her open toe heels and he smiled as he saw the green polish on her toes.

"Do you see something you like Daddy?" Ginny slowly walked towards his desk.

Draco felt his cock twitch, "With you I always see something I love Princess. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Well you see I was going to surpise Harry with a lunch date, but he and Ron are out on assignment, so I was about to head home when I realized I didn't want to go back to an empty house, so here I am."

"Well lucky me Potter was not in. Please have a seat Princess."

Draco watch as Ginny walked past the chair and around the front of his desk and sat on the desk facing him. Slowly Ginny raise one leg resting it on the desk, giving Draco a view of her long slender leg down to perfectly shaved pussy.

"Do you forget to wear panties?"

"Only for you Daddy. Would you like a taste?"

Draco looked into Ginny's eyes and flashed an evil grin, as he went down to his knees. Placing both legs over his shoulder, he reached around and grabbed ahold of Ginny's ass pulling her to him. He could smell the sweet aroma coming from as he brought his face against her warm, slightly wet pussy.

Ginny let out a soft moan as his tongue slowly began to lick her lips and sucking onto them before pushing between the folds of her lips finding her opening and pushing his tongue into her. While he licked, he could feel her legs squeeze against his head as her hand run into his hair pulling it. As he licked up and into her clit, he suck it into his mouth gently biting causing her you let a high moan, he moved one hand up and inserted a finger into her pussy. Ginny's body began to rock against his face he could feel her start to tense, and he began to push a second finger into as he pushed his tongue harder into her clit licking and sucking. He knew she was close and he was ready for sweet nectar.

Right as Ginny's juices start to run over her chin, he began to lick it up, when his assissant's voice came onto the speaker, "Mr. Malfoy your wife is here to see you, can I send her in?"

Draco shot up fast trying to figure out what to do, looking around in a panic.

"Draco, it will be ok just tell her to come in and clean you face ok."

"UH, I don't know.."

"Daddy trust me." Ginny reached up and kissed him before going to her knees and under his desk.

Draco stared at her as she slide under the desk before reaching for speaker, "Yes send her in. Tergeo."

Draco was still standing as Astroia walked in, "Tori, what brings you here?"

Draco sat down and pulled close to his desk, "I was hoping maybe we could have lunch with your mother before you father's hearing."

"Well that sounds like a great idea," Draco felt Ginny's hand undo his belt and slowly undoing his pants, "But unfortunately I need to finish these reports and have offers ready before tonight."

Astoria looked angry at him at the time felt Ginnys lips slide over the tip of his cock. He tried to stay clam and not make any movements that would give away what was happening, with a side glance he could see red hair covering his lap and could make out Ginny's lips as they moved down his shaft.

"I believe those offers can wait Draco I want to have lunch and I want it now!"

"Astoria look my business comes first, you know this Mother has told you this on many occasions," He used his burst to let out a growl as he felt Ginny starting to deepthroat him, "So if you don't mind go and be a pampered brat somewhere else."

"Draco I am your wife," Draco heard a soft gag noise and tried to cover it up with him slamming his fist onto his desk.

"That is the only reason I put up with you acting spoiled, but I am busy so please leave." Draco was trying everything he could to keep from letting out a moan as he felt Ginny's mouth moving back and forth he could almost her her slurping.

"Fine Draco, you tend to your business then I will see you at the hearing." Astoria stomped out slamming the door behind her.

"Colloportus," Draco wasted no time in pulling away from the desk.

Reaching down he grabbing Ginny by the hair, "Come here princess Daddy really needs to use your mouth."

Ginny followed without a fight, "Yes Daddy."

Draco looked down into Ginny's eyes as he traced his tip across her lips. Ginny opened her mouth letting her tongue fall over her chin as Draco slide his cock into her mouth. She sat still as he used her mouth listening to her moan on his cock making him harder and making him pick up his speed. He felt his full length going into her mouth with each push and could her softly gag with each push, it surprised him when felt her arms wrap around his leg and pushed against his ass and held him deep into her throat.

"Oh fuck Ginny I'm about to cum where do you want it Princess?"

Ginny pulled away and replaced her mouth with her hand, "Cover my face Daddy please..Please Daddy cum for me."

It was the begging that sent him over the edge as he felt his load explode in the three long strands, one covering her cheek, another landing on her tongue and the last falling down into her cleavage. With the last of his energy he collapsed into his chair, and watched as Ginny licked most of his seed off of her.

"Well thank you Daddy I really needed the pick me up." Ginny walked over to him and kissed him hard on the lips.

"Me to Princess, we need to figure out a way to where we can see each other outside of my office."

"Well there is the Ministry gala coming up soon, maybe we could sneak away during." Ginny gave him a devilish smile and a small wink.

"Oh that could be so dangerous, I'm in." Draco smiled letting out a short laugh, "I do need to get ready to head down to the court room for Father's hearing though Tesoro, so we need to part ways."

"Okay Amore mio. I'll wait til after you leave." Draco gave her one last kiss

He grabbed his coat and looked one last time before exiting, "Ms. Patil I am off to my Father's hearing, please take the rest of the day off with pay."

"Yes Mr. Malfoy." Parvati smiled and winked at him causing him to look from her to the door before walking away.

Draco made his way down to the court room which was already starting to fill up. He quickly spotted where Astoria and his mother was sitting and made his way to them sitting between them.

His mother was in the middle of talking to someone while he sat down, Astoria was a different story. The air seemed to be freezing him to the bone.

"So Draco, did you finish your business?" He could feel her eyes on him he could even feel the disgust in her voice.

He took a deep breath before turning to look at her. Within that moment he could see in her eyes that she knew, and with irony the gavel rung out.

"We can talk about this later Tori." Draco whispered.

"Do you love her?"

"Who?" Draco hissed.

"Whoever the hell was under your desk." Astoria's voice raised causing some people to look towards them.

Without thinking Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her along til they were out in the corridor. Looking around to see if they were alone he let go of her hand and turned towards her.

"Tori whatever you think it is that you know..."

"Don't insult me Draco just tell me do you love her?" He could see the tears threatening to fall.

Feeling defeated he took a deep breath, "Astoria, I wish I could tell you what you want to hear. Yes there was someone in my office today when you came in, there was a time that I was in love with her but things didn't happen the way we wanted I got forced into taking take of the family's fortune..."

"Draco are you going to answer me. Do. You. Love. Her?" Draco looked up at her, wishing he had the courage to say what went through his head.

"No, I was angry from this morning and..."

"So you got a cheap whore to come and suck you dick? Fine whatever Draco, you better believe you are going to be paying for this for awhile, cause unlike you I have never felt the need to cheat."

Draco just nodded his head feeling like he teh coward he was in that moment he heard the court room doors open allowing people to leave.

"Draco darling, they are releasing your father." Whatever his mother said after that he never heard everything seem to just disappear out of view and into black.

dgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdg

 **Well guys and gals I'm sorry its been awhile, between health issues I am going through and working I hadn't had much time to write, plus I was going to stop writing because some people don't understand the meaning of fan fiction, but after a few PMs I decided to pick this story back up as for my other one Escape I have stopped that one and have let SlytherinLady23 pick it up, I believe she will do it justice. Hope yall enjoy I will try to post again by the weekend.**


End file.
